elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yarah
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = Quest giver |occupation = |location = The Sublime Elixir, Hallin's Stand |region = Alik'r Desert |province = Hammerfell |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Yarah is a Redguard in resistance against the Seventh Legion. She resides in Hallin's Stand. Interactions Hallin's Burden The Seventh Legion has taken over Hallin's Stand. The Vestige is tasked with learning more about the occupation. The Lion's Den After learning more about the occupation, the Vestige is tasked with discovering who let the Legion into the city. Dialogue ;Hallin's Burden "I don't think we've met. And I don't think we need to." :I hear you're part of the resistance. "And I hear the Imperials have spies everywhere. So why would I admit to being someone they want to kill? That said, I know one thing Imperial spies wouldn't do: arm their enemies." ::With what? "Across the way is a guarded warehouse. If someone took weapons from there, it'd be a blow against the Seventh Legion. And I hear the stablehand knows the people who need such weapons. Someone who did that, I could trust." After stealing the weapons: "Ah, I was not expecting you. How did you ... never mind. What news have you?" :I've delivered all the weapons I was able to find. "One of our allies passed with a peculiar bag from the stables. It's good to know you were the one to supply it. Well, then. I think it's best if we go our separate ways. Though you helped considerably, I can't take this risk again." ::One more thing ... I was told to tell you the red asp lives. "Wh ... what? How do you know this? The wind is truly at our backs! I've misjudged you. My apologies." ;The Lion's Den "We've been watching and waiting ever since the Seventh Legion took our city. Now's the time to act. If you'll forgive my initial rudeness, I need your help." :I'm still willing to help. "Let me share what we know. The Seventh Legion took the town under cover overnight. Some say a traitor opened the gates to their army. It's the only explanation, but we don't know who the traitor is. We have a lead, though." ::What's that? "Not what, but whom. I've set up a meeting with someone who may know the identity of the traitor. I'd like you to talk to her. My contact's at the tavern, just as I requested. She'll be reading a book. See what she knows, but be careful." :::I'll talk to her. "I'll return to the alchemist shop on the other side of town once you go to meet with her." ::::Where we first met? "Yes. I will wait for you there. Maybe Ufa has already gone there himself. Keep ever-watchful for traps." After doing the task set out: "Seems you've poked a hornet's nest. I hope whatever you did was worth it." :I saved Captain at-Nimr's daughter, and got the key to the grandeya's shackles. "They have the grandeya? That is troubling news. You've been busy, then. But what news of the traitor? Do you know his identity?" ::No, I don't. Conversations ;The Lion's Den Ufa the Red Asp: "You are mistaken, friend." Yarah: "Master Ufa! You're truly alive!" Ufa the Red Asp: "Did I not send word with our friend here?" Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Hallin's Stand Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers